Surely She's Imperiused
by belly.buttons
Summary: "That's just it! We're snogging in the Astronomy Tower, and you have me against a wall and… Merlin, Lily, three of the buttons on my shirt are undone! Are you under the Imperius or something? Are you mental? Are you even Lily?" REVISED.
1. Revised

**Surely She's Imperiused**

**Words: 641**

"No, no, no," he pushed out in a jumble, removing himself from Lily (albeit with great reluctance). "No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no." Why he couldn't manage to say anything else, he didn't know. Perhaps it was because, after all these years of his wanting what was happening now—dreaming about it, quite honestly—, it was actually _happening._ She had denied him for seven years, brushed him off with little more than the occasional slap, and now she was snogging his face off in the deserted Astronomy Tower? It just didn't happen.

"What do you mean _no_?" she demanded disbelievingly, taking her hands off his shoulders and placing them on her hips in such a Lily-like manner that he knew this wasn't a dream. "Just how long have you been pining after me, Potter?"

He rubbed the back of his neck and shrugged, his cheeks tinged lightly with pink. "Well, now, I wouldn't exactly say _pining_…"

"It was pining," she said firmly. "Complete, love-struck pining. Remind me—was it not you who has practically stalked me since I stepped onto the Hogwarts Express, begging me to go out with you?"

"Yeah—"

"Of course. Then it must've been you who had Alice lure me into the common room in the middle of the night so you could blind me with fireworks that screamed, 'Please be my girlfriend, Lily Evans'."

"'Course, but—"

"So it was _also_ you who punched Carl Sanders in the mouth for asking me out and turned Luke Farris purple because he kissed me."

"Yes, but—"

"What the hell has gotten into you, then? We're in the bloody _Astronomy Tower, _for Godric's sake. I have you backed up against a _wall_. Merlin knows you've probably been dreaming about this moment since we were eleven, so why are you saying no?" she asked in exasperation.

"That's just it!" he cried, throwing his hands up. "We're snogging in the Astronomy Tower, and you have me against a wall and… Merlin, Lily three of the buttons on my shirt are undone! Are you under the Imperius or something? Have you gone mental? Are you even _Lily?" _At this, he began poking and pulling at her face as if it were a mask that he could pull off.

She swatted his hands away and replied shortly, "Yes, I'm really Lily. How do you know I haven't just changed my mind?"

"Because you'll _never_ change your mind! Sure, I've wanted this forever, but I never actually thought it would _happen. _Does it mean nothing to you that I chased you for seven whole years? Somewhere along the way even _I _realised it would never happen," he admitted.

She quirked an eyebrow. "Then why did you keep chasing me?"

He snorted. "Hell if I know! Maybe because I'm as much of a moron as you've always thought I am." He was breathing quite heavily now, and they stared at each other in silence for a while. "Why are you kissing me?" he repeated.

"Well, technically I'm not kissing you; I _was_ kissing you, but then I st—" She lapsed into silence at the look he was giving her, which quite plainly asked, 'Really, Lily?' With a sheepish smile that matched her slight flush she said simply, "Because I _have_ changed my mind. Don't ask me how or why, because I don't know, but it just happened. I thought maybe kissing you was something you might enjoy, but if you want me to stop…" Lily bent down to grab her bag, which she had tossed aside when she had become—er—_otherwise engaged._

The rucksack, however, was pulled out of her hand by a certain James Potter, who then pressed his lips to hers. After what seemed like an eternity, he pulled away and said breathlessly, "I never said that."

**_Surely She's Imperiused, _****newly revised! I kept the old version because if I deleted it, I'd have lost the lovely old reviews, and I'd miss them too much. I like this version rather more than the old one. I originally wrote this little gem in the Stone Ages—you know, 2011—and I'm still quite proud of it; I just thought it could use some touching-up. Hope I didn't change it too much. Drop me a review? :)  
>xx, Ariel Josephine<strong>


	2. Original

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter franchise, James Potter, Lily Evans, the Astronomy Tower, Hogwarts (although that would be awesome :D), or button-down shirts. :)_

"No, no, no," he pushed out in a jumble. "No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no." Why he couldn't get anything other than that powerful two-letter word out of his mouth, he didn't know. Perhaps it was because, after all these years of his wanting what was happening now, it was, well… happening! She had denied him for _seven years, _and now she was snogging his face off in the deserted Astronomy Tower? _I don't think so, _he thought sceptically.

"What do you mean 'no'?" she queried suspiciously. _Has he gone bonkers?_ "Was it not you who has stalked me since I stepped onto the Hogwarts Express, begging me to go out with you?"

"Yeah—"

"Did you not have Alice lure me into the Common Room in the middle of the night so that you could practically blind me with fireworks that screamed 'Please be my girlfriend, Lily Evans'?"

"'Course, but—"

"Did you not punch Carl Sanders in the mouth because he asked me out, or turn Luke Farris purple because he kissed me?"

"Yes, but—"

"What's wrong with you, James? We're in the bloody _Astronomy Tower, _for Godric's sake. I have you backed up against a _wall. _Why are you saying no?" she interrupted.

"That's just it! We're snogging in the Astronomy Tower, and you have me against a wall and… Merlin, Lily, three of the buttons on my shirt are undone! Are you under the Imperius or something? Are you mental? Are you even _Lily?_" he cried. He began poking and pulling at her face at the last question.

Lily glanced at the buttons that she had, unbeknownst to her conscious mind, undone. _Did I really do that? _she wondered in disbelief. Pushing the thoughts out of her mind, she swatted his hand away and replied, "Yes, I'm really Lily. How do you know I haven't just changed my mind?"

"Because you'll _never _change your mind!" he exclaimed knowingly. "Seven years! Does that mean _anything _to you? Merlin, I knew you'd never say yes at the five year mark, but I kept chasing you anyway! _Why are you kissing me?_"

"Because, Potter, I really _have _changed my mind, as impossible as that sounds," she responded with a smile. "But I guess if you want me to stop…" Lily bent down to grab her bag.

The knapsack, however, was pulled out of her hand by a certain James Potter, who then pressed his lips to hers. After what seemed like an eternity, he pulled away and said, "I never said that."

**Just a one-shot I thought up because I'm bored. Reviews are appreciated!**


End file.
